


Rythm

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: The Accuser hated music.He had never really cared about it and now he had to listen to it every day.





	Rythm

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this was a tumblr prompt and I've never published this here? So wohoo, enjoy some new-old staraccuser from me!

The Accuser hated music.  
  
He had never really cared about it and now he had to listen to it every day.  
  
He didn’t have anything against some music from time to time, playing in the background of a shady bar he had to visit on an investigation for the Kree.  
  
He did have something against the same twenty songs playing all day long up and down.  
  
Peter knew exactly about this, but he didn’t care at all. His ship, his rules, he had told Ronan when he complained for the first time. Peter needed the music, he couldn’t stand the quiet. It reminded him of other times, more difficult times. He didn’t want to remember the quiet of a hospital, only interrupted by the beeping of monitors.  
  
The more time Ronan spent on the Milano the less he cared about Peter’s music. It became white noise to him.  
  
And before Ronan had realized it, the music became part of his life. Whenever he sat at the Kree Council, listening to the other Kree, when he got more and more impatient, his fingers started to drum on the table in front of him.  
  
If Peter had spent one minute at the Kree Council he alone would have realized what kind of rhythm Ronan drummed on his table. Whenever he was bored he drummed the melody of “O-o-h child”, whenever he missed Peter he drummed the melody of “Come and get your love”, and when he was really impatient and didn’t agree with the speaking person he would drum the melody of “Hooked on a feeling”.  
  
One day Ronan slipped. During breakfast with Peter, he read the news. Whatever he read, Peter would never know what it was, Ronan didn’t like it, and he started to drum a well-known melody.  
  
It took Peter a moment to realize it, but he did. He smiled knowingly, kissed Ronan on the cheek, and continued his breakfast, knowing that Ronan really loved him.


End file.
